1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid-state image sensing device with improved pixel drive accuracy.
2. Description of the Related Art
To realize a global electronic shutter function for simultaneously performing light-receiving processes of pixels, a conventional voltage drop problem caused by a peak current has to be solved. When a voltage of a pulse pixel drive signal is applied to a gate to drive the pixel, the peak current is generated. The peak current causes the voltage drop in combination with a wiring resistance or the like. In Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2010-268079, the peak current is reduced by delaying a light-receiving timing to prevent the voltage drop. Furthermore, in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2009-296400, a row selection circuit contains a shutter mode response unit for making an impedance value (such as a resistance or reactance value) from a control line to a power source in a global shutter mode larger than that in a rolling shutter mode, so that the peak current in the global shutter mode is reduced by the shutter mode response unit without adversely affecting the rolling shutter mode and a readout process.